Raw
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Nine/Rose. Post ep to Father's Day. The Doctor attempts to heal Rose's emotional scars
1. Chapter 1

*waves* New to the Doctor Who fandom just started watching season one. This is my first Doctor Who fic and may be my last. I'm sure there have been a million post-eps written for Father's Day but I couldn't resist adding mine. It was such a powerful episode.

Title: Raw  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nine/Rose  
category: Post ep, tag  
episode: Father's Day

The Doctor held tight to Rose's hand as they entered the Tardis and he closed the door.. He thought she'd collapse as soon as they got inside. The young blonde was physically and emotionally exhausted. He'd been with her through the ordeal and yet couldn't imagine how she was still on her feet. Anybody else would've been a sobbing puddle of tears. Not that she didn't have the right to be. Not that she hadn't shed enough already. The Doctor was just waiting for the proverbial dam to break. Six steps was all it took. Six steps when Rose's shoulders began to shake and her head drooped.

He hadn't released her hand so it was easy to turn the young woman towards him and into an embrace. The Doctor wasn't good at comforting and domestics. Which was why he tried to stay away from domestics. But this was Rose...his Rose...his insanely maddening, caring, brave, courageous Rose. He never should have agreed to take her back to see her father. However, lately the time lord had found it was hard to deny Rose anything.

The Doctor's shirt was wet and it didn't matter. He held Rose tighter As he had told Rose he understood why she had saved her father. He'd give anything to go back and save his. To have just one more minute with his family. To see his home once more. Perhaps that's why he'd been so angry with her. She'd gotten what he'd wanted. Watching Rose with her father the Doctor could see the toll it took on her. The price she'd paid for that precious added time. Finally the tears stopped and Rose took a stumbling step backwards as she broke contact and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I-I'm really making a fool out of myself today."The young woman stated as she backed away

"Rose."The Doctor began.

Rose didn't seem to hear him as she backed farther inside the ship. Her arms folded across her chest. She looked so lost it broke both the Doctor's hearts. This incident had opened his eyes to how much Rose meant to him. How much she'd done for him without her probably even realizing it. It'd been a long time since somebody had put so much faith in him. It'd scared him and it'd taken him until now to get past that fear. Rose hadn't backed away from the weirdness of his life. She'd jumped in with both feet. She'd been rattled before but not like this. This was too close to home and she was crumbling. She was his family and she was crumbling right before his eyes. Slowly the time lord inched towards his companion. He gently grasped both her hands and knelt in front of her bringing her down too. Rose was still sniffling but met his gaze.

"I am truly sorry you had to go through that."The Doctor began softly.

"Was my fault."Rose replied stubbornly her voice cracking slightly.

Sometimes he forgot how young she was. Just nineteen. Nineteen small little years. Despite her faults Rose had shown more bravery and smarts than beings three thousand times her age. The Doctor was glad Peter Tyler got to see the wonderful young woman his daughter had become.

"It was both of our faults."The Doctor corrected squeezing Rose's right hand. "It was a mess that shouldn't have happened but it did and we'll get past it. It may not seem like it now but you will, Rose. You know how I know that?"

Rose shook her head.

The Doctor stood pulling Rose with him but not releasing her from the embrace. He placed a light kiss on her forehead before meeting her gaze.

"Because you are Peter Tyler's daughter."The Time Lord stated simply before turning and heading towards the console and starting the Tardis's engines. "Time to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and alerts for this story. I've decided to continue it with at least one more chapter. :)

Title: Raw  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Rose/Nine

Usually Rose stayed in the control room eager to be that much closer to their next adventure. This time she retreated even before the engines were fully under power. Frankly she didn't care where the Doctor took them next. All Rose wanted to do was curl up in bed. More accurately she wanted to pull the covers up over her head and forget the events of the day. Even as she reached her bedroom Rose knew the memories of today were ingrained she wasn't going to forget them no matter how hard she tried. The paradox had been Rose's mess and she had to find a way to deal with it and move on.

Rose shut the door of her bedroom shut behind her with a kick of her left food. She wearily padded to the bed and lay down not bothering to take her shoes off. As she did a fresh wave of tears started. Her father…..it'd been so wonderful to touch and talk to him. As painful as it was for Rose to realize how human her parents had been it was still worth it to have that extra time.

The look of pride and astonishment on her father's face when he realized the truth was one Rose would never forget. It still amazed Rose that he had readily accepted the crazy tale of time travel. He'd believed her simply on instinct. Before the Doctor entered her life Rose wasn't sure if the events had been reversed if her father had shown up on her doorstep that she would've been as trusting.

What a complete mess she'd made of things. Noble intentions had turned selfish. Rose hadn't expected to be so overwhelmed when she saw her father alive and whole. Walking, talking and smiling at her. Not just a memory or a story from her Mum. Living, breathing, real…someone to give hugs to, and to laugh with. To get to know the wonderful person he was and then to have to stand by and lose him all over again had been almost too much. If the Doctor hadn't been there to hold her hand; to coax her through it…..

The Doctor…..Rose scooted back against the stack of pillows and wiped her tears way with her hands. He was probably taking her straight home and she wouldn't blame him. He'd warned her, tried to stop her and all Rose could think of was her father. Not time travel, paradoxes and the consequences just her Dad about to die senselessly and she could stop it. Rose sighed the Doctor would probably drop her off in London and she'd never see him again. This wonderful amazing life of discovery and adventures and she'd ruined it.

A tentative knock on the door caused Rose to glance up. "Yes?"

The door opened a crack and the time lord stuck his head in. "Have a surprise for you."

"You didn't take me home?"Rose asked in confusion.

"Did you want to?"The Doctor replied.

"No I just thought…since I'd made such a mess…."Rose fumbled over her words.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Rose."The Doctor replied as he opened the door further. "Come on, grab your coat."

Puzzled Rose stood and grabbed her coat from the closet. Realizing she must look a fright Rose took a moment and ducked into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and ran a brush through her hair. She put on her jacket and walked towards the main entrance to the Tardis.  
The Doctor was giving her another chance Rose wasn't going to let the opportunity go.

The door of the Tardis opened and Rose stepped out onto white sand. The sky above alternated between navy and a dark purple. It was either twilight or sunrise Rose couldn't tell for sure. A large city with crystal and metal buildings sat fifty feet away nestled against the ocean. There was nothing else around...no trees, no buildings, no bushes just them and the city on the sand.

"It's beautiful."Rose commented softly.

"Welcome Rose to Batora. The city you see is H'Dole."The Doctor stated with a grin. "As far as beauty you haven't seen anything yet. Let's go."

Rose felt the Doctor's hand close around hers and she smiled. That simple gesture had always been so natural; normal. Rose squeezed his hand as they took off at a jog for H'Dole.

Twenty minutes later Rose sat at a waterside cafe eating the most amazing concoction she'd ever had. It was heavenly chocolate with a texture somewhere between ice cream and pudding. It also had a white cream topping that was closer to whipped cream than marshmallow. It was cold and delicious. After a few mouthfuls Rose glanced at the time lord.

"Are we in the past or the future?"Rose inquired.

"One hundred years in the future and eight galaxies from Earth."The Doctor explained as he leaned back in his chair.

"This is wonderful."Rose murmured as she took another bite.

The Doctor grinned. "Glad you like it. Though I've been told if you eat too much you'll get a nasty kickback by way of a headache."

Rose shook her head. "Don't care."

The Time Lord chuckled and glanced at his watch.

"You in a hurry?"Rose asked.

"Nah just checking to see if we're on time and we are."The Doctor explained.

"On time for what?"Rose asked just as the patio began to fill with tourists.

The planet's natives were humanoid with three close set eyes and large ridges on their noses. They merged with the other species of the galaxy on the patio and Rose saw that down the boardwalk people lined up as far as she could see. All of them chattering excitedly.

"This planet is famous for more than it's sweets."The Doctor noted.

A few minutes later there was a gasp from the crowd. Rose put her spoon down and looked out at the ocean. The waves had stopped and the water was smooth as glass not even a ripple. Suddenly a large water spout burst from the center. The water inside it almost crystal and reflected every color of the rainbow. As it fully formed another appeared about twenty feet away much to the delight of the crowd. Rose stood and walked to the wooden railing and leaned against it. The Doctor joined her and looped an arm around Rose's shoulders. Rose leaned into the embrace resting her head on his shoulders. Her heart filled with warmth knowing this was his way of trying to make her feel better.

"It's amazing and gorgeous."Rose exclaimed. "How long do they last?"

"Half an hour."The Time Lord replied. "Only happens once every hundred years. The tides are affected by the planet's moon."

"Thank you."Rose whispered.

"For what?"The Doctor asked.

"My surprise."Rose responded. "And for not giving up on me when I make mistakes."

"Never will."The Doctor stated as he rested his head on top of hers.

Despite the sadness of the day Rose knew she'd never forget it. She'd gotten time with her father and a wonderful surprise from the Doctor. Now as Rose stood with the Doctor's arm around her she'd never felt more protected or cared for. She wanted to stay here forever but knew it wasn't possible even with all the wonders of the Tardis. Instead Rose was content to enjoy the moment knowing it'd be one of her most treasured memories.

end


End file.
